H.F.D.
Harold Francis Delaney IV(Known best under the ring name H.F.D.) Is currently a wrestler for the company Xtreme Championship Wrestling. Career Before his Career, which started at an unbelievably young age, Harold used to watch his grandfather wrestle for the company Extreme Championship Wrestling. Harold's grandfather was the original H.F.D. He is a former EWW World Champion, Owner of COMBAT and General Manager of XWA Combat History ECW And The Death That Rocked His World Harold started his career in wrestling at age 8 in ECW dark matches against Mikey Whipwreck. He originally used his full name because he felt that he wasn't worthy to be called by his grandfather's wrestling name. He was quickly accepted by he crowd as they began to chant "The Kid" because they believed him to be a mini-H.F.D. When his grandfather moved to WWE in 1998, Harold stayed in ECW and would never gain a company title due to his age. But, his hardcore style and athleticism gained him a fan base with the wrestling fans on the east coast. At age 12, Harold moved to WWE as ECW went out of business. That same year, during Summerslam in the Continental Airlines arena in New Jersey, he watched his grandfather die in a match against a newcomer ring-named Christopher Adams(a man would later be named Damian Xanos).Christopher was 18 years old when the accident happened and had been working too stiffly in the match. At a certain point in the match, Christopher blotched his Demon Bomb and slammed Harold's grandfather on his neck. One of the bones in H.F.D.'s Spinal column was spun on the impact of the bomb, he died instantaneously. Harold's heart was filled with grief over the death and he quit wrestling for almost six months before finding a letter from his grandfather, that was written the day before he died.. In the letter, H.F.D. told Harold to take over his name and carry on his wrestling career. Indy Promotions and Backyard Wrestling When Harold turned 13, Harold changed his Ring Name to "H.F.D" and began wrestling in backyard promotions. To this day Harold has held a Heavyweight championship in every backyard company he competed in. The two most important Titles to him were the EHW Xtreme Title and the BBW Heavyweight Championship. While in EHW he single handedly created a match called "The Playground". This match utilized Harold's hardcore style to its fullest effect by locking himself and his opponent in a Barbed-Wire Cell with an electrified door. The cell walls are lined with weapons that are chained to the walls of barbed wire. The first Playground Match took place on August 31, 2001. Harold faced Dante The Manslayer for the EHW Xtreme Title and retained it. The match landed Dante in the hospital for three days due to blood loss. Since then, The Playground match as put three more people in the hospital and has ended the career of a man named Jonny Diamond(For the first time). Japan: The continuing of Murder Inc. In 2002 Harold moved to Tokyo, Japan by himself at age 14 to train for his future. He found a job in AJPW and was taken under the wing of Keiji Mutoh, a friend of his grandfather H.F.D. While competing in AJPW Harold began to gain the respect of the Japanese crowd and began to change his style to suit that of Japan. He became easily equipt to the Deathmatch style of wrestling while he began to mix the trainings of Keiji Mutoh and his grandfather. As Early November rolled around the calender, Harold became involved in a feud with a man named Robert Picel. Robert was an ex US Marine turned wrestler who had two children by the names of Doug Picel and Kylee Picel. When Harold met Kylee, she was 16 years old and would become the center point of the feud between H.F.D. and Robert. Backstage, Robert hated the idea of Harold being involved with Kylee and at times would be seen storming out of locker rooms and offices trying to get Kylee and Harold away from each other. Doug joined his father's side during the feud but had chosen to become friends with Harold towards the end. When the feud was over Kylee and Harold had fallen in love with one another and Harold had beaten Robert in his Playground Match. During the match, Kylee and Doug(Breaking Kayfabe)came down to ringside and tried to stop the war between their father and their best friend. In a crazed fury, Robert legitimately through H.F.D. through the barbed-wire Cell and onto Doug. Covered in barbed wire, Harold continued the match and speared Robert Picel through an electrified door. Harold's actions proved to send the crowd into the frenzy and gave him the nickname "The Suicidal Teen." After the feud, Doug changed his name to Kid Inferno and formed a tag team known as The Kids From The Pit with Harold Delaney. Combined with Kylee, the trio began to call themselves "Murder Incorporated" as a tribute to Harold's Grandfather. In early 2003, Christopher Adams, now known as Damian Xanos came moved to Japan and began an on camera feud with Harold. The hatred between the two fueled their matches and caused numerous injuries to H.F.D. and Damian alike. After a six month draw, Damian brought in his younger brother Jonathon Adams, Ring name: Kronic Xanos On January 5, 2004, during a Tag match against The Xanos Brothers, Harold and Doug were knocked out of the ring and the Brothers went after Kylee. Damian performed and once again blotched The Demon Bomb but this time on Kylee Picel. Because of the move, Kylee's neck was broken. This caused a mental breakdown in H.F.D. Harold fled the company and signed a contract saying that Damian could never enter a company that he was in first. Harold left Japan and moved back to the United States where he secluded himself in his house and trained by himself until he felt it was time to return to wrestling. Return to the States EWW On August 2, 2007, Harold appeared in Extreme World Wrestling holding a Zippo lighter. He started out a losing match record due to ring rust but finally found a rival in a man named Chaos. His rivalry was short lived however as EWW seemed to go out of business. At the same time, Damian Xanos had already Debuted in XWA. When he thought the EWW was over, Harold changed over to XWA and became sucked into a feud again with Damian Xanos. Chaos Followed H.F.D. Harold Delaney returned to EWW in December 2007 to partake in the tournament to crown the new EWW World Champion, due to Starrsplash's disappearance. Harold went on to become EWW World Champion after a match with Kin Zan Dant. The EWW then went under new management which saw H.F.D. stripped of the title and he was forced to face Jamie Starrsplash at the next PPV. However, that PPV never happened making Harold Francis Delaney the last Reigning EWW champion. XWA On November 19, 2007, Harold Delaney debuted in XWA attacking Damian Xanos. The next week on Collision, he faced off against his rival Chaos in a winning effort. That match brought the rivalry of Chaos and H.F.D. to the shores of the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance. Personal life Harold is the only son of Harold and Colleen Delaney who died in a car accident in 1990. Harold was home at the time of the accident and grew up being raised by his grandfather and his grandfather's friends. When asked which of his grandfather's friends had the most impact on his life Harold would give a list. That list being: Terry Brunk (Sabu), Thomas Laughlin (Tommy Dreamer), Scott Levvy (Raven), Slade Mortis, Peter Senerchia (Tazz), Keiji Mutoh, Terry Bollea (Hulk Hogan), and Robert Picel. The last member of that list is always confusing because of the wars that the two have had. But Harold says that Robert was the most important member on the list. "Meeting him gave me the chance to meet the girl I'd choose to marry, and the guy I'd never go anywhere without." In real life, Harold is married to on camera... wife Kylee Delaney and is brother-in-law to her brother Douglas Picel. On July 15, 2009, the couple had three children: Charles, Harold, and Sarah. Harold is the majority stockholder of the company Extreme World Wrestling, which shut its doors in 2008. He also owns his own restaurant in Kearny, New Jersey called "The Pie Grove" which is a play on his best friend's last name (Pronounced PIE-cell) and the meaning of his own (Delaney- From the Alder Grove). Outside of the wrestling world, Harold Francis Delaney has written three books published by Lighthouse Publishing Co. in 2006. Each one also having a movie deal in the coming five years. Wrestling Facts *'Finishing & Signature Moves' **'Kid-KO' (TKO) **'New Jeresey Driver'09'(Package Piledriver) **'New Jeresey Driver'08' (Tiger Driver) **''Punkout'' (Diving Double Underhook Facebuster **''Choke Out'' (Katahajime) **''Clinton Clipper'' (Spear) **Lariat **DDT **Big Boot **Boston Crab **Springboard dropkick to an opponent on the apron **Springboard Moonsault into a Inverted DDT **''Asai DDT'' (Standing Shirauni) **Shining Wizard **Diving Spear **Suicide Dive **Shooting Star Press **Standing Moonsault **Camel Clutch Titles Held *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA)' **Combat World Heavyweight Championship (1) **XWA Cruiserweight Championship (1) *LAST* **King of The Deathmatch 2009 *'Extreme World Wrestling (EWW)' :*EWW World Championship (1) * Fight Till Death Wrestling (FTDW) :*Xtreme World Championship (1)*LAST* * Extreme Homies Wrestling (EHW) :*World Heavyweight Champion (1) :*Xtreme Champion (3) :*United States Champion (2) :*Intercontinental Champion (1) * Bayonne Backyard Wrestling (BoW) :*Heavyweight Champion (2)*CURRENT* :*Bloodlust Champion (1) *ONLY*